This contract supports the advanced development of cidofovir as a dry-powder formulation for the treatment of smallpox. The activities supported by this contract include preclinical and clinical development that fall into lead optimization and clinical candidate selection, IND-enabling activities;manufacturing activities;clinical activities;and animal study activities.